Блог участника:Крестоносец/Зона 2
Мое очередное протизведение на тему S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Предупреждаю сразу - оно очень большое. Надеюсь, допишу до следуещнго конкурса. Рассказ Глава 1 : Афган Средь гор и ущелий Афганистана эхом разнесся выстрел из крупнокалиберной винтовки Barrett. Бородатый наемник, наблюдая за тем, как лопнула голова незадачливого духа, сказал лежащему рядом снайперу: - Headshot, Di! Very good! (Попадание в голову! Очень хорошо, Ди!) Его собеседник, наемник средних лет промолчал, ища новую цель на склоне горы. Но тут в паре метров от их стоянки выбила фонтан каменного крошева пуля. Бородач процедил: - Fuck! It`s a sniper! Di, kill him! (Черт! Это снайпер! Ди, разберись с ним!) - Don`t worry, Rabbit. (Не волнуйся, Кролик.) - был ответ. Еще одна пуля выбила фонтанчик пыли совсем близко от наемников. - Faster! (Быстрее!) - почти выкрикнул бородатый. Над долиной раздался третий выстрел, и на этот раз пуля нашла свою цель - афганец умер. Не успели наемники перевести дух, как со стороны козьей тропы что-то громыхнуло. - Shit! Afgans went to the rear! Let`s hide behind these stones! (Черт! Афганцы зашли к нам в тыл! Спрячемся за этими камнями!) Быстро скрывшись за камнями, наемники увидели группу боевиков, выщедщих на стоянку наймитов. Их было человек двадцать, все вооружены и готовы к бою. - Wait, Di. Now we crumble them. (Подожди, Ди. Сейчас мы покрошим их.) Дожддавшись, пока боевики соберутся в кучу возле залитого костра, наемники открыли огонь. За полминуты опасный отряд незаконного банд-формирования был уничтожен. Вояки даже не успели пискнуть, как несколько длинных очередей с ювелирной точностью прошлись по головам боевиков. Уже выбравшись из-за камней Ди сказал: - It`s time to hoist sail. (Пора уходить.) - You are right. Soon there will be afgans here. (Ты прав, Скоро здесь будут афганцы.) Наемники отправились вниз по тропе, туда, откуда пришел отряд. Но, свернув на малозаметную тропинку, Кролик вдруг замер. - What`s happened? (Что случилось?) - осведомился Ди. Вместо ответа бородач сказал в небольшую рацию, находившуюся на лямке рюкзака: - Panther, where are you? (Пантера, ты где?) В эфире тишина. - Panther, answer me! (Пантера, ответь мне!) Тишина... - Fuck, afgans were here. (Черт, здесь были афганцы.) - But we didn`t hear shooting! (Но мы не слышали стрельбы!) - Tss! Let's see what is here. (Тсс! Посмотрим, что здесь.) И, проползя под массивным бревном, бородатый наемник попал на небольшую поляну, похожую на ту, где они уничтожили боевиков. Ди проскользнул следом и остолбенел от увиденного. По всей поляне кровавые пятна, а на дереве... На дереве висел Пантера, третий наемник их группы Кролика. С разодранным горлом, вспоротым животом и оторванной рукой он висел, насаженный на толстую ветку. Вокруг не было ни одной гильзы. Бедняга даже не успел выстрелить... - What animal did this? (Что за зверь сделал это?) - поразился серый от увиденного Кролик. - I don`t know, but we must leave. (Я не знаю, но надо уходить.) - ответил такой же по цвету Ди. Следующей жертвой стал Кролик. Неаккуратно ступив на небольшое завихрение из листьев и кровавых ошметков его потянуло в центр миниатюрной воронки. - What is goind on?! Di, help me!!! (Что происходит?! Ди, помоги мне!!!) - заорал бородач. Но Ди не мог ничего сделать. Кролика затянуло и начало расплющивать. Крича от боли, наемник простонал: - He-e-e-e-e-elp me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Помоги мне!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Вопль захлебнулся и перешел в хриплое бульканье. Уже не серый, а зеленый от ужаса Ди осел на землю и обхватил голову руками. Просидев так минут десять, Ди выпал из транса от ворчания, доносившегося из кустов. Схватив верную крупнокалиберную винтовку, он прицелился в кусты. Движение замерло, и на свет вышло ужасное существо, отдаленно похожее на кошку. Двухголовое и гибкое, оно было похоже на демона Преисподней, отродье Тьмы. Зарычав, монстр серой молнией метнулся к человеку, но выстрел в крупную голову отбросил ее на другой конец поляны. Другой, уже в другую голову, добил монстра. Справившись с дрожью в руках, бывалый наемник отправился к точке сбора, к другой группе. Но уже не крался, привычно ища заставы боевиков, а полз, всматриваясь в каждую тень и вслушиваясь в каждый шорох. Больше он никогда не брал заказы. Глава 2: Данте В прокуренной комнатушке с невзрачными стенами и коробкой телевизора раздался звонок. Хозяин этого неопрятного жилища взял трубку и ответил низким, хриплым голосом: - Алло? - Данте? Здравствуй. - Доктор? -Он самый. - И что понадобилось легенде Зоны от простого сталкера, тем более бывшего? - Бывших сталкеров не бывает! - усмехнулись по тот конец провода и добавили, уже серьезно, - Ты знаешь, что происходит в мире? - Ты про Афганистан? - Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты берешь информацию. - У каждого свои источники. - Верно. Итак, скоро будет Конец Света. - Правда? - Нет, это просто пафос. -А если серьезно? - Короче, Зона - это типа негативное отражение нашего мира. Похожее, но полностью отраженное. - Хм... - И это отражение пытается прорваться в наш мир. Наш мир борется, не дает ему этого. Но иногда случаются прорывы. - Так было и до Зоны. - Угадал. В сорок пятом, когда массированные бомбардировки и химоружие ослабило наш мир. - Мне дед рассказывал... - О чем? ...Трое солдат непобидимой Красной армии шагали по покоренной Германии. Два сержанта и ефрейтор. Молодые парни, уже закаленные боями, шли и мечтали. О том, что будет, когда они вернутся домой. ''- Эх, вернусь в родное село, обниму жену и снова стану землю пахать! - воскликнул один, невысокий, но плотный сержант.'' ''- А я снова поведу свой трактор на колхозные поля! - ответил молодой ефрейтор.'' ''- Эх, жаль только, что землю-то нашу фашист потоптал. Сколько же там разрухи... - нахмурился третий, седовласый высокий старик.'' ''- А вы, товарищ сержант, что делать будете? - осведомился ефрейтор.'' ''- Снова в школе работать буду, детшек учить.'' ''- Правильное дело, - одобрил другой сержант.'' Внезапно предзакатный сумрак разрезала вспышка, и рядом с бойцами просвистели пули. Солдаты мигом залегли за деталями ландшафта и открыли огонь. Было четко видно размытые очертания врагов. Но пули будто не доставляли немцам вреда. Враги шли не скрываясь, двигаличь дерганно, будто марионетки. Стреляли неприцельно, но густо. Внезапно один из врагов упал. Седой прокричал: ''- По головам бей!'' Вдохновленные успехом товарища, бойцы споро положили весь отряд. Но, когда они уже подошли к телам, один из фашистов замычал, встал и всадил полмагазина в седого. '' ''-Ва-а-а-а-аня-я-я-я-я!!!!!!!!! - заорал невысокий сержант. Голова немца просто разорвалась под напором яростного свинца. Стрелки бросились к телу товарища. но было поздно, сержант умер. и больше не увидели дети своего учителя. Ефрейтор сказал: ''- Надо бы выкопать могилу.'' ''- Угу - промычал сержант.'' Но внезапно он замер. Его глаза остекленели, и его рука потянулась к автомату. С ужасом ефрейтор смотрел, как недавний товарищ направляет на него ствол автомата. Тело отреагировало быстрее, чем разум. И бравый красноармеец упал, пав от руки товарища. За один день ефрейтор потерял двоих друзей, двоих однополчан... Тут соизволил показаться и сам кукловод. Страшное человекоподобное существо, одетое в рванье, с гипертрофированной головой и красными глазами появилось перед воином из ниоткуда. Ефрейтор услышал нарастающий писк в ушах и почувствовал подкатывающюю к горлу тошноту. Преодолев наваждение, он выхватил гранату и бросил монстру под ноги. Взрыв смел мутанта и оглушил бойца. '' ''Контуженный, боясь даже смотреть на останки товарищей, ефрейтор пополз в сторону своей части. И только внук узнал, что случилось в тот злопамятный вечер... - Интересная история... - Согласен, но продолжай, - ответил хозяин кваритиры. - Ну, а сейчас защита мира очень ослабела - всякие там водородные бомбы со спутниками и прочее. Кроме Афганистана в список возможных язв на теле Земли попадают: Ирак, Япония, Флорида и Новая Земля. - С Японией все понятно - их Хиросима-Фокусима может дать о-очень много побочных эффектов. Но с остальными что? - Неизвестно, что там сбрасывали американцы в Ирак и Афган, а Флорида и Новая Земля были полигонами. Там черт-те что испытывали. - Землю всю "накроет"? - Если не остановить, то почти. - Останется Сибирь? - Не слушай телевизор. Тайга представляет собой шикарную платформу для разного рода мутантов. - А где тогда будет "остров"? - Как ни странно... в Антарктиде, минус 60 убивает любую живность в зародыше. Хотя не факт, что мутанты приспособятся... Повисло молчание. - И что тебе от меня надо? - спросил наконец хозяин квартиры. - Твоя помощь. - Я должен спасти мир? - Или хотя бы дать шанс человечеству выжить. - Как банально... Прям как в кино.... А шансы есть? - Два: первый - по-быстрому смастерить космические корабли и смотаться на другие планеты, второй: по-быстрому смотаться к Монолиту и загадать желание, чтобы Зона исчезла. - У-у-у... - Ага! А поскольку первый нам не подходит, ты пойдешь к Монолиту! - А если я откажусь? - Не откажешься. - Почему? - Потому что ты сразу не сказал "Иди в ж@пу!" а зная тебя, могу смело предполагать, что ты согласен. - И опять ты прав. Что я должен сделать? - Спасти мир! - хохтнул Доктор. - А если серьезно - иди к Монолиту и загадай желание, чтобы Зона исчезла. - А почему я? - А кто форпост "Монолита" в одиночку вынес? - Они сами виноаты были! Не поставили часового со стороны аномального поля и все! Категория:Записи в блоге